


A Complicated Confession

by makabaka



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, ruby's pov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 16:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17348585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makabaka/pseuds/makabaka
Summary: Ruby ganbaruby'd herself to confess to Yoshiko, but things did not end up the way she wanted.





	A Complicated Confession

Today is going to be a big day. Ruby is going up to Yoshiko, confess to her, and ask her to be girlfriends.

Ruby has been preparing herself for days for this moment, with the help of Hanamaru, of course.

Students are arriving to school and getting into their classrooms before the school bell rings for first period. Ruby sat at her desk anxiously waiting for Yoshiko to come through the door. Hanamaru is trying to distract Ruby from her nervousness, which is working a bit. Ruby is grateful for the distraction.

A few minutes later, Yoshiko walked through the door and greeted Hanamaru and Ruby before sitting in her desk.

Hanamaru gave Ruby a nod and mouthed good luck, and Ruby got up from her seat and walked towards Yoshiko.

“Y-Yohane, I’d like to talk to in private. Can we go someplace quiet?” Ruby asked nervously. She felt proud that she called Yoshiko, Yohane, and didn’t stutter from being so nervous.

Yoshiko got surprised, but quickly brushed it off. Looking at the clock and seeing that there is time left before the first bell rings, why not.

“Of course, Little Demon. It must be really important that you want to talk with me in private and not want the living mortals to hear us.” Yoshiko said, getting up from her seat.

Ruby gulped. _“I’m going to confess to you and I don’t want our classmates to see.”_ Ruby thought to herself.

Ruby quickly took Yoshiko to the stairwell heading to the roof.

Yoshiko waited patiently for whatever Ruby has to say to her. She picked up the vibe Ruby was really nervous and did not want to force Ruby.

Ruby took a few deep breaths in to relax, then looked at Yoshiko with confidence.

“Yohane! I took you here because I like you and I want to go out with you!” She confessed.

A few minutes has passed, and Yoshiko haven’t said anything. She was shocked by this and it wasn’t something she expected, especially from Ruby.

Ruby took the silence as a rejected and her eyes started to water. Yoshiko saw her about to cry and shook off her shock and went to comfort Ruby.

“Don’t cry! Don’t cry! It just caught me off guard! No need to cry!” Yoshiko tried to comfort the best she can.

Ruby feels better now knowing Yoshiko did not reject her and rubbed her eyes from tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

Seeing Ruby is not sad anymore she continued, “Ruby, I want to let you know I appreciate your bravery on confessing. Before answering, I just want to know that you’re sure about wanting to date me?” Yoshiko asked.

Ruby seemed confused by the question but nodded her head yes that she is sure about dating Yoshiko.

Yoshiko signed. “Just give me some time think about it, okay? C’mon, let’s go back to homeroom before the bell rings”

They both walked back to homeroom and made it in time. Hanamaru looked at the both girls hoping to see big smiles on their faces. Instead, she got two blank-looking girls. She has to ask Ruby what happened after school.

Ruby could not pay attention during in any of her classes. She was feeling mixed emotions and a lot was going through her mind; happy that Yoshiko didn’t reject her, sad that Yoshiko didn’t accept her confession, and confused why Yoshiko needed some time to think and questioned her if she was positive about dating.

School ended, and Yoshiko still haven’t given Ruby an answer.

Hours passed by and the sky turned dark, and still no answer from Yoshiko.

Ruby pretended to be fine at home to not get any concern from her parents and sister. She was proud of her acting skills and fooled her family that she was fine.

She got ready for bed. Ruby laid in her bed but couldn't sleep. Her mind was having too many thoughts at once.

Once she felt her eyes getting heavy and closed her eyes, she hoped Yoshiko would give her an answer the next day before falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this is from a personal experience of mine. it happened about 8 years ago when i was a junior in high school (11th grade.) i thought these two would be perfect for this. 
> 
> i'm ruby and yoshiko is the guy friend i asked out
> 
> i tweaked some things here and there to make it in character, but most of it is from my experience
> 
> sorry if there are some mistakes, i wrote this when i should be asleep and i wanted to get this out of my system. it's not venting btw
> 
> idk if the title fits lol


End file.
